


is that good enough for you?

by vivilove



Series: Dialogue/Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “I need you to kiss me and make it convincing!”Jon’s head snaps up to find the beautiful barista standing in front of him with an anxious look.“Uhhhhh…”





	is that good enough for you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arin_arryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/gifts).

> For the dialogue prompt from arin-arryn on Tumblr :)
> 
> Meh...I said I was stopping at 3 today. *shrugs*

“I need you to kiss me and make it convincing!”

Jon’s head snaps up to find the beautiful barista standing in front of him with an anxious look.

He’s been semi-flirting with Sansa for weeks now. No, it doesn’t normally take him this long to work up his nerve to ask a girl out but Sansa’s…well, she’s special. She’s wow really and he was more than a little surprised (and delighted) to confirm she’s single a couple of nights ago. Anyway, he’s drank an ungodly amount of lattes all this autumn just to have the pleasure of her company while she amazes him with her hearts and leaves and snowflake designs.

“Uhhhhh…”

He’s not normally rendered speechless so easily but how often does this happen to a guy? How often does your secret crush come up and ask you something like this?

_Never. The answer is never._

He clears his throat and tries again. “Kiss you?” _Damn, that was more of a squeak._

“And make it convincing.”

Then, she does this pitiful, pleading sort of scrunchy thing with her eyes and his heart about stops…or melts…or something. She’s got him wrapped around her finger, okay?

“Please,” she whispers. “I promise I’ll explain but you’re the only guy here I can ask.”

There’s a blond guy loitering by the counter, a right prick from the looks of him, but that doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need to explain a thing as far as Jon’s concerned. He’ll happily kiss her.

He nods, still half wondering if this is a dream and before he knows it, Sansa’s sitting in his lap. _IN MY LAP, PEOPLE!_

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he places one hand on her hip and cups her face gently with the other. “Is this alright?”

Her blue eyes widen and there’s a hint of a smile coming through when her lips part. “Yes.”

He moves forward slowly and her breath hitches. He can smell the butterscotch candies she occasionally enjoys on her breath. He wants to taste that butterscotch. He licks his lips before softly pressing them against her.

She’d been stiff in his lap at first but she seems to relax soon enough. Her hands were on his shoulders but now one of them is balled into a fist as she grasps his henley.

He caresses her cheek with his thumb and angles his head a bit to deepen the kiss. She sighs and lets him.

Sansa tastes like butterscotch and a hint of cinnamon from something. She’s warm cozy nights by the fire as snowflakes swirl outside the window. She’s hot, hungry caresses, singing out to him while they writhe across the sheets in the still of a winter’s night. She’s basically everything he could ever dream of.

When they part, she trembles and he hopes that means she liked his kiss as much as he liked giving it to her.

“Is that good enough for you?” he asks.

“Yes and no.” His brow scrunches up but she’s soon giggling. “I think we need to practice that some more.”


End file.
